Closures have been known where the closure means will form a nozzle but with the use of auxiliary closure caps to form a nozzle closure and are not suitable to also form an operative drinking tube.
Applicant proposes to thus construct a closure means for a container that will serve as a closure; as a nozzle; and as a drinking tube wherein the closure means, and the nozzle, and the drinking tube is of one integral assembly.